Tócame
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Emma y Regina son profesoras de Teatro y Comedia Musical, y se encuentran en una situación en la que deben enseñar a sus alumnos Educación Sexual. Lo que nadie tiene en cuenta es los métodos inusuales de enseñanza de Regina. Ella siempre tuvo un gusto por lo dramático.
1. Do you wanna touch me?

Esto está basado en un episodio de Glee, así que es bastante dramático e irrealista. Contiene la letra de la canción _Do you wanna touch me?_ en inglés y la traducción al español se encuentra en las notas de abajo, para los que no entienden.

* * *

Emma Swan tomó asiento a un lado del salón de clases una vez que todos los estudiantes se ubicaron en sus lugares. Los encargados de la banda sonora estaban detrás de sus respectivos instrumentos. En frente de los chicos y en el medio del salón, ahí estaba la extraordinaria Regina Mills, su colega de aquel taller extraescolar y la encargada de explicar en esa ocasión especial la complicada materia que era la Educación Sexual.

A decir verdad, Emma no querría estar en su lugar. No sabría cómo contar la historia de la abeja y la flor frente a un montón de adolescentes hormonales. Lo esencial, claro, sería que ambas profesoras trabajen en equipo como lo hacían usualmente; pero Emma se avergonzaba de admitir que se acobardó y Regina no tenía problemas en ir directo al punto, sin titubeos.

Todos asumían que Emma sería mejor en esto — en hablar sobre sexualidad, dado a que era la liberal del dúo. Ella era la que iba a trabajar en jeans, se unía a un colega por un trago después del trabajo o era más obvia sobre su sexualidad. Así que sería evidente que Emma era la indicada para ese trabajo, ¿no? No, nunca. Regina era directa, franca en todo caso, no perdía tiempo inventando metáforas y fábulas, y, sobre todo, no se sonrojaba o entraba en pánico ante situaciones comprometidas. Además, Emma aún debía presenciar una ocasión en la que Regina no parezca el sexo personificado.

Sí, Regina era la indicada para dar Educación Sexual.

Claro que Emma no tuvo en cuenta un importante detalle: Regina era una profesora de Comedia Musical con un famoso estilo para lo dramático. La rubia debería haber sabido que la introducción no sería algo tan simple como deslizar un condón en una banana.

—¡Bien! Sexo. Es como abrazarse...pero mojado.

—¡Bien dicho!— exclamó Alan.

—De acuerdo, empecemos con lo básico. Sean,— dijo Regina dirigiéndose al estudiante—, ¿es cierto que creíste que embarazaste a tu novia vía jacuzzi?

—Siempre he sido muy crédulo— murmuró el jóven.

¡Guau! Era peor de lo que Emma había pensado. Debería haberle prestado a Regina más atención cuando les dijo que sus alumnos no tenían idea de lo que era el sexo.

—Y Anna,— continuó Regina caminando hacia la pelirroja—, ¿piensas que las cigüeñas traen bebés?

—Yo...obtengo mi información de los dibujitos de Paka Paka.

Emma sintió un apretón en su pecho mientras su codo caía accidentalmente sobre las teclas del piano. Sin embargo, podía notar a Regina un tanto entretenida cuando caminaba de regreso al centro del salón. Estaba vestida especialmente para esta clase, disfrazada como al tener que interpretar un papel. Los jeans negros que los usaba solo si debía bailar (Emma probablemente iba a morir), y esa chaqueta de cuero que le daban la sensación de no querer descubrir qué había debajo.

La rubia tragó saliva. Regina estaba interpretando un personaje. Algunos de los chicos estaban aterrorizados de decir algo equivocado y que la señorita Mills regrese, aunque claramente comprendían lo que iba a suceder.

—Bueno, eso va a terminar ahora mismo porque hoy nos vamos a meter bajo las sábanas todos juntos y poner el asunto en lo sucio— exclamó Regina con una sonrisa que le dijo a Emma exacta lo que estaba por suceder.

—Estoy tan caliente en este momento— musitó Killian.

Emma lo fusiló con la mirada. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba mirando a su dirección, demasiado enfocados en la profesora de Comedia Musical.

—Mhmm...— carraspeó Ashley para atraer la atención de la morena y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ivy, que desvió la mirada. —¿Qué hay de los que deciden permanecer en el celibato?

—Los admiro— admitió Regina, causando una sonrisa en Ashley. —Aunque crea que son ingenuos y posiblemente frígidos, yo sí que admiro su elección. Entonces... Regla número 1: toda relación íntima que vayan a tener en sus vidas va empezar con... Un toque— dijo levantando su dedo índice y gritó a la banda—: ¡Dale!

La batería hizo su apertura y Emma desorbitó un poco los ojos al comprender qué canción había empezado a sonar. Mientras la guitarra eléctrica se presentó, Regina arrastró una silla al ritmo de la música, en un estilo rockero que Emma deseaba que guarde para otra ocasión. " _Do you wanna touch me_?" inusualmente calificaría como una canción apropiada para interpretar frente adolescentes hormonales. Maldita sea, Regina.

— _We've been here too long, tryin' to get along, pretendin' that you're oh so shy_ — cantó la morena, la silla en sus manos en frente de ella.

La guitarra sonó fuerte otra vez y ella llamó a dos chicas para que se unan al baile. Dos sillas más a sus lados, Ruby y Kathryn estaban con ella.

— _I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can, my temperature is runnin' high._

En la entrada a la siguiente estrofa, las tres se sentaron de un lado, bajando lentamente hasta que sus cabezas tocaban las rodillas de la otra. Emma enfocó sus ojos en Regina mientras subía otra vez, reflexivamente lamió sus labios.

— _Cry at night, no one in sight, an' we got so much to share_ — cantó Regina y ahora las tres sacudían el cabello. — _Talking's fine, if you got the time, but I ain't got the time to spare. Yeah._

Ruby y Kathryn quedaron con una pierna a cada lado de la silla, mientras a la sexy profesora estaba sentada de frente con las piernas cruzadas. Las tres sacudieron el cabello otra vez, justo antes de que empiece el estribillo. Emma iba a matarla.

— _Do you wanna touch? Yeah_ — manos fueron al pecho. — _Do you wanna touch? Yeah_ — la chaqueta se abrió, revelando una camiseta negra de tirantes. — _Do you wanna touch me there? Where?_

A la vez que las tres mujeres bajaron las mangas de sus abrigos al ritmo de la canción, Emma sintió un rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas cuando los hombros de Regina se revelaron, al igual que la mitad de sus bíceps de aspecto fuerte. Repentinamente, su boca estaba muy seca.

— _Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There? Yeah_ — cantó con un pie sobre la silla, su puño levantándose en el aire.

— _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_ — los estudiantes aclamaron el coro. — _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._

Emma observó a Regina acercarse a su dirección con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y pasó por su lado volviendo a revelar sus hombros. Cuando la rubia miró a otro lado, tragando saliva, la sonrisa de Regina solo creció. Anna abrió su chaqueta junto con el canto de los chicos. Ashley y Ivy observaban en espectáculo boquiabiertas.

— _Every girl an' boy_ — empezó Regina nuevamente moviendo la silla de Alan. Con Alan en ella. — _Needs a little joy. All you do is sit an' stare._

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron en confusión cuando se arrodilló frente al chico, un ceño fruncido en su lugar.

— _Beggin' on my knees, baby, won't you please, run your fingers through my hair_ — Regina siguió sacudiendo sus manos en su propio cabello. — _My, my, my, whiskey and rye. Don't it make you feel so fine._

Ahora que la morena estaba bailando más tranquila, limitándose a cantar de pie, Emma había empezado a marcar el tiempo con un pie, admirando al talento frente a ella. Inconscientemente, sus ojos cayeron debajo de la cintura de Regina, en su... espalda.

— _Right or wrong, don't it turn you on_ — continuó la profesora, sin embargo, volviendo a moverse. Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos para unirse a ella. — _Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah._

Dos líneas de estudiantes se formaron frente a la profesora de Teatro, dejando una pasarela libre entre ella y Regina, quién estaba en la otra esquina. Emma remojó sus labios y bajó la vista al papel en su mano. Escribió algo en rojo.

— _Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah_ — cantó Regina mientras hacía su camino a Emma, candente como siempre, sacudiendo sus hombros. — _Do you wanna touch me there? Where?_

La rubia levantó el cartel que acababa de escribir sobre su mandíbula, que decía "¿demasiado?". Regina se limitó a sonreír en medio de su interpretación y acercándose más a Emma. O, a decir mejor, su escote y su ardiente sacudida de cabello se acercaron más a Emma. Al menos, así es como lo sintió la rubia. Largó un resoplido de alivio, sacudiendo la cabeza con exageración cuando Regina se volvió a alejar.

— _Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch? Yeah. Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There? Yeah._

— _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._

Los estudiantes cantaron el coro mientras Regina se dirigía a las únicas que quedaron sentadas: Ashley e Ivy, que formaban parte del club del Celibato. Las chicas sonrieron la una a la otra y se levantaron para ir con los demás. La mujer volvió a Emma, esta vez seguida de los alumnos. La rubia levantó las manos en forma defensiva, largando aire para señalar que hacía calor allí. Regina le guiñó un ojo y siguió con su canción.

— _Yeah_ — exclamó al final e inmediatamente habló a sus estudiantes. —Solo recuerden, cuando se acuesten con alguien, se están acostando con todos los que esa persona se haya acostado. Y todos estuvieron con un extraño.

Emma no puso reprimir la risa que roncó cuando Regina le dió una mirada acentuada con esas últimas palabras. Nunca le iba dejar olvidar aquel extraño en el bar. Como respuesta, Emma le envió los ojos de cachorro.

* * *

El timbre sonó y los chicos se apuraron para salir como de costumbre. Las profesoras se sentaron, relajadas por haberse quitado ese peso de encima. Emma ojeó a la morena y sus jeans, recordando los pantalones de vestir que iban en su lugar usualmente y soltó una risa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Regina.

—¿Alguien te vio usando eso?

—Claro que no, ¿te crees que soy estúpida?— Regina arqueó una ceja. —Me cambié antes de entrar algo salón.

Emma rió un poco más. Así estaba mejor. Prefería a la verdadera Regina antes que al personaje de Comedia Musical, a diferencia de los demás que la temían por su fría actitud.

—De verdad, ¿qué estabas pensando?

Los labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa que provocó que su corazón diera un salto.

—Soy profesora de Comedia Musical. ¿Qué mejor forma de enseñar que con una canción?

Emma frunció los labios, divertida.

—Solo querías molestarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué preguntas?— dijo Regina, dándole una mirada pícara. —¿Acaso te dejé toda caliente e incómoda?

La jóven dejó caer su mandíbula en un gesto de indignación y frustración. La morena se levantó y agarró su bolsa, saliendo rápidamente del salón con una risa malvada y dejando a Emma boquiabierta.

—¡Esto no es justo!

—¡La vida no es justa, querida!— llamó Regina a lo lejos.

Regina sonrió para sí mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse, su chaqueta colgada sobre su hombro y sostenida por sus dedos. Agradeció que el timbre ya había sonado otra vez y no tenía otra clase, dado a que dejaba su camino libre. Amaba provocar a Emma, siempre era divertido verla sonrojarse, evitar fijar su mirada en ella en público o invadir su espacio personal en una discusión.

Debía admitir que sí, se había pasado de la raya en la clase de Educación Sexual, pero ahora los chicos se habían ido con verdaderos conocimientos sobre el sexo y no con la ridícula noción de que los bebés llegaban volando en globos aerostáticos.

La clase siempre había pertenecido más a Emma. Ella era la buena, la amable, su heroína, mientras que Regina podía admitir que ella no era muy agradable y bastante exigente, así que entendía su favoritismo. La morena no era más que una profesora con muy buenos dotes de actuación y canto. Por eso ella tenía una excusa a por qué no sabía lo ignorantes que esos chicos Regina notó lo poco informados que estaban, fue directamente a Emma y le dijo que debían enseñarles. Era su deber como profesora.

Emma había estado escéptica pero Regina fue excepcional con su persuasión. Ella estaría horrorizada si Henry llegara a los quince años sin una idea de lo que es el sexo; no podía dejar a esos chicos sin educar. Claro que quizás la canción sí había sido demasiado, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¡Mills!

Regina se detuvo en seco al oír la voz y cerró los ojos. Había estado tan cerca, sólo a unos pasos del baño. Abrió los ojos otra vez y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa plástica para presentarse a Robin, el profesor de educación física.

—Hola, Robin. ¿No tienes clase?

—No en este momento, acabo de terminar mi última hora del día— explicó el hombre, sus ojos rondando por el cuerpo de Regina. —Te ves bien, Regina.

—Es parte del disfraz— excusó la morena de inmediato.

—Quizás debería pasar a ver tus clases más seguido— dijo él con una sonrisa que debía ser encantadora.

—¡No!— exclamó Regina desorbitando los ojos. —No, no permitimos espectadores durante los ensayos.

—Ya veo. ¿No podrías hacer una excepción?

—No hay excepciones, Robin.

—¿Y qué tal un trago? Para relajarte.

—Gracias, pero no estoy de humor para un trago— lo rechazó Regina, ya sin una sonrisa. —De verdad tengo que ir a...

—¿Entonces puede ser solo una cena? Nada de alcohol— insistió Robin.

—Estoy ocupada.

—Mañana, entonces.

—Estaré ocupada también.

—¿Por qué me evitas?— dijo de repente. —¿Es por lo que dije la otra vez? ¿Que te amo?

—Robin... Yo...

Regina tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Lo más adecuado sería mandarlo al diablo, pero el profesor sí que había confesado estar enamorado de ella y Regina, a pesar de su reputación de despiadada, no era capaz de herir sus sentimientos así como así, sin importar lo pesado que él fuera. Repentinamente, conocido cabello rubio apareció y ella pudo respirar tranquila otra vez.

—Ella no está interesada— gruñó Emma.

—Tranquila, Swan— dijo Robin. —Solo la estaba invitando a comer algo.

—Invitación que rechazó, así que puedes irte.

—Pero...

—¡Vete!— siseó Emma con una mirada asesina.

El hombre salió prácticamente corriendo al ver la cara de la rubia enrojeciendo en ira. La mujer bufó, rodando los ojos a los intentos de Robin y Regina sonrió a Emma.

—Mi héroe.

Eso logró que Emma pase de la furia a casi saltar de alegría.

—Vamos— dijo la rubia apoyando una mano en su hombro. —Tienes que cambiarte. Dios no permita que todos te vean vestida como la diosa del pecado.

Regina sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota— dijo la morena. —Esa ni siquiera es una verdadera diosa.

—Ahora lo es— remarcó Emma con una sonrisa descarada.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, pero esta vez la rubia logró divisar una pequeña sonrisa escapando por la comisura de sus labios. Se sorprendió cuando la mujer entrelazó sus brazos y la llevó con ella del camino al baño. A decir verdad, Emma no sabía por qué; Regina era conocida por superar todas sus expectativas. Como el roce de la piel olivácea generando más sensaciones de las que debería: del tipo que causaba escalofríos y hervía en sus poros, bajo su piel y en su alma. El pequeño espectáculo que Regina hizo hacía poco aún estaba fresco en la mente de Emma y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un color rosado. La rubia se forzó a controlarse. Una mirada a su acompañante y, por la sonrisa de suficiencia que decoraba su rostro, ella notó su incapacidad de permanecer calma ante su presencia.

Justo acababan de entrar al baño y por su actitud presumida, Emma le dió un pinchazo en la cintura, recibiendo por ello un gañido de parte de la morena. No pudo reprimir una suave risa.

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué?— dijo Emma, haciéndose la tonta.

Cuando Regina le dirigió una mirada asesina, su risa no hizo más que aumentar. La profesora se volvió silenciosa cuando una chaqueta de cuero cayó sobre su cabeza. ¿En serio? ¿Iba a cambiarse ahí, en frente de ella? Bueno, no era como si Emma se fuera a quejar pero... Regina no podía hacerle algo así, no era tan cruel, ¿verdad? Emma no estaba tan segura.

Ella removió la chaqueta de su cara para encontrarse con la audaz mujer en un sujetador y vaqueros mientras abandonaba las zapatillas para meterse en los altos tacones otra vez. Regina ni siquiera un vistazo le ofreció al tiempo que se cubría con la camisa blanca que debía haber vestido anteriormente.

—Eres muy cruel, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás hablando de ahora o de mi pequeña _mise-en-scène_?

Emma vaciló, abriendo y cerrando la boca en un adorable puchero, casi provocando que Regina se olvide de que estaba esperando una respuesta solo para besar sus tiernos labios. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos para el momento en que Emma respondió.

—No lo sé...— dijo ella, dando lugar a un ceño fruncido en su frente. —A este punto, ambos.

Una risita de diversión emergió desde lo profundo de la garganta de Regina. Para los oídos de Emma, el sonido del cierre de los jeans negros abriéndose retumbaron por las cuatro paredes del baño como una sentencia de muerte, al mismo tiempo que se revelaba una pizca de encaje negro. Emma tragó saliva.

—Retiro lo dicho— declaró Emma. —No eres cruel, eres el diablo personificado.

Regina rió deliberadamente, ajustando el gran cinturón de sus pantalones formales en su cintura.

* * *

Letra en español:

Hemos estado aquí demasiado,  
Tratando de llevarnos bien,  
Pretendiendo que eres tan tímido,  
Soy una señora natural,  
Haciendo todo lo que pueda,  
Mi temperatura es alta.

Llorando por la noche,  
Nadie a la vista,  
Y tenemos mucho que compartir.  
Hablar está bien,  
Si tienes el tiempo,  
Pero no tengo tiempo de sobra.

Quieres tocar,  
Quieres tocar,  
¿Quieres tocarme allí? ¿Donde?  
Quieres tocar,  
Quieres tocar,  
¿Quieres tocarme allí? ¿Donde?  
Ahí.

Cada niña y niño,  
Necesita un poco de alegría,  
Todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar.  
Rogando de rodillas,  
Bebé no te gustaría,  
Pasar tus dedos por mi cabello.

Mi, mi, mi,  
Whisky y centeno,  
¿No te hace sentir tan bien?  
Bien o mal,  
No te calienta,  
¿No ves que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, sí?

Quieres tocar,  
Quieres tocar,  
¿Quieres tocarme allí, donde?  
Quieres tocar,  
Quieres tocar,  
¿Quieres tocarme allí, donde?  
Ahí.


	2. Just bring him to me

El teatro permanecía en silencio, sólo las voces de los dos actores en el escenario retumbando en el salón mayormente vacío, exceptuando por el resto de los estudiantes y sus dos profesoras. Mientras Emma observaba con atención a Belle y Will, pensando que iban bastante bien considerando que nunca habían trabajado juntos, Regina se la pasaba rodando los ojos y suspirando impaciente.

La pareja estaba interpretando a un par de padres preocupados por su hijo, quien quedó atrapado en una mina en ruinas. Belle era buena, eso Regina no lo podía negar. Se dejaba llevar con la escena y aunque sus emociones cambiaban de una forma forzada, era... aceptable. El problema era Will, que no mostraba emoción absoluta al decir en alto sus líneas. Pero, sobre todo, la química entre los chicos era básicamente inexistente.

—Sabes por qué bajó, ¿o no?— dijo Will. —Le hiciste creer que debía probar algo.

—Y ¿por qué cree eso?— respondió Belle en una voz acusadora. —¿Quién se lo fomenta?

—No me culpes.

—¡No, no, no!— gritó Regina para que se detengan. —Belle, tú estás perfecta. Will... Quiero sentir algo. Házme creer que eres un padre perdiendo la calma por su hijo en peligro. No...lo que sea que estés intentando hacer.

—Regina...— dijo Emma en tono de regaño.

—¿Qué?— la morena se giró. —Sabes que tengo razón.

—Hay otras formas de lidiar con...

—Sigan con la siguiente escena— ordenó a los chicos sin dejar que Emma termine.

Los chicos asintieron y volvieron a enfrentarse, mientras Emma le dirigía a su compañera una mirada molesta. Al escenario subió Ruby y se paró en medio de ellos. Belle le dijo:

—Bájenme a mí.

Era la escena en la que iban a bajar a alguien para buscar al hijo por el túnel.

—Ni en sueños. Voy yo— dijo Will.

—Él es mi hijo.

—También es el mío.

Otra vez, Regina se puso de pie. Estaba bastante irritada. Algo no estaba bien en la escena, en la pareja.

—Basta— dijo ella y se hizo el silencio absoluto. —Esto no está funcionando. No es así, tan...tan... Bah, Emma...

La mujer levantó la vista y cuando vio que Regina estaba subiendo al escenario, se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con ella, sino diciéndole que la siga. Suspirando, Emma se puso frente a ella en el escenario.

—Me vas a pagar por esto— le susurró a Regina antes de empezar.

—Me gustaría verte intentar.

La morena sonrió descaradamente. Ambas se olvidaron que Ruby estaba justo al lado de ellas, haciendo de la alguacil que iba a presenciar su discusión. La chica reprimió una risa, atrayendo la atención de las profesoras, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos listo el arnés— informó Ruby.

—Bájenme a mí— dijo Regina a Ruby.

—Ni en sueños. Voy yo— discutió Emma.

—Es /mi/ hijo— dijo Regina defensivamente.

Emma la miró a los ojos, tomando un respiro antes de decir:

—Es el mío también— hizo una pausa en la que Regina no se atrevió a hablar, Ruby podía notar la emoción pura que reflejaban sus ojos. —Hace 10 años que trabajas en un escritorio. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Entonces Regina dió un paso al frente, invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia hasta el punto de sentir la respiración de la otra.

—Sólo tráemelo a salvo— dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de Emma inspeccionaron cada centímetro del rostro de la mujer frente a ella en cuestión de décimas de segundos y sonrió incómodamente, dando un paso atrás, la tensión en la sala desvaneciéndose en el aire y la escena dada por terminada.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pueda decir algo, recibieron un ruidoso aplauso del público pequeño que tenían. Alguno hasta silbó. Emma y Regina sonrieron la una a la otra y bajaron del escenario, de regreso a sus asientos. La rubia se detuvo un momento frente a los estudiantes.

—Entonces... ¿Quién sigue?

Ruby volvió a su asiento, al lado de Belle, y se levantaron Ashley y Sean, quienes eran los que tenían mejor química. Aunque el hecho de que eran pareja facilitaba todo siempre. Mientras los chicos empezaban con la escena, Ruby tocó el hombro de Belle para atraer su atención y señaló a sus profesoras, que, a pesar de estar viendo a los actores, estaban muy ocupadas susurrándose la una a la otra.

—Creo que se gustan— susurró a Belle.

—¿Ellas? ¡No!— dijo la castaña, incrédula.

—¿Las viste en el escenario? Pensé que iban a besarse.

—Pero eso era la tensión de los personajes.

—¡Ja! Tensión sexual será. ¿Viste a la profe en la clase de ayer? Cuando la señorita Mills estaba bailando— Belle asintió y Ruby continuó. —La vi ponerse colorada y mirar a otro lado... O mirar mucho, si sabes a qué me refiero, más que unas pocas veces. Es imposible que esas dos sean heteros.

Belle suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las fantasías de su amiga así que se limitó a prestar atención a la pareja estrella de la clase. Ellos ya tenían un papel asignado en la obra—eran así de buenos. Hacían de la pareja principal, la pareja de cuentos de hadas: Blancanieves y el príncipe. Sean se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia para besar sus labios y en ese momento el resto debía imaginar un haz de luz arcoiris surgiendo de ellos.

Ashley despertó del sueño eterno y sonrió a su amado en una expresión de pura felicidad. A veces, Belle no sabía si la chica era tan buena actriz como aparentaba o si solo era por estar con Sean y tener verdaderos sentimientos por él. Nunca estaría segura, dado a que normalmente los tortolitos tenían papeles que los dejaba en pareja. Ellos se besaron otra vez.

—Me encontraste— dijo Ashley en su respiro.

—¿Alguna vez dudaste que lo haría?— dijo Sean, besándola otra vez.

—Honestamente— continuó la rubia al separarse—, el ataúd de cristal me hizo pausar.

—No tienes que preocuparte, yo siempre te encontraré.

Unos cuantos suspiros soñadores sonaron entre el público. No solamente eran la pareja perfecta, sino que los papeles que les tocaba interpretar les quedaban como anillo al dedo. Además, la historia era el sueño de toda chica o chico que alguna vez haya deseado su final feliz. Belle suspiró con ellos. Ruby, por el otro lado, puso los ojos en blanco, inconsciente de que, a unas pocas sillas de distancia, Emma y Regina estaban haciendo lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, todo el mundo— se levantó Emma—, creo que podemos concordar que eso fue perfecto. Pasemos a la escena de la boda.

Belle se puso de pie, lista para hacer su gran entrada como el peor de los males, cuando Regina intervino.

—Esperen. Belle, siéntate, acabo de tener una idea.

—¿Va a compartir con nosotros esta revelación, señorita Mills?— la molestó Emma, y ella rodó los ojos.

—Estaba pensando que Will y Belle no tienen química. En absoluto. Quizá Belle podría ser la Salvadora y Will, el sheriff.

—¿Y qué hay de la alcaldesa?— discutió su compañera. —Es uno de los personajes más importantes y Belle la estaba interpretando perfectamente.

—Y le irá igual como la Salvadora, Swan. Estaba pensando en Ruby.

—¿Ruby?— sus cejas se dispararon.

—¿Yo?

—No creo que sea una mala idea, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos discutir esto con un poco más de profundidad?— preguntó Emma al fin en un susurro.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso cuando el reparto original es completamente inadecuado?— susurró Regina de regreso a ella. —En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—"¿En qué estaba...?"— Emma se calló y levantó la voz otra vez. —Unas palabras en el pasillo, por favor.

Las cejas de Regina volaron ante la voz dura pero siguió a la rubia hasta afuera del teatro.

—¿Ella quiere que sea la reina?— quiso confirmar Ruby.

—Y yo el Salvador...Salvadora.

—Pero...¿pensé que eran una pareja?— dijo Ruby.

—No, Ruby, no lo son. ¿Acaso leíste el libreto?

—Claro que leí el libreto— replicó Ruby. —Sé por qué comparten un hijo, pero siempre asumí que... Que iban a terminar juntos.

Belle se encogió de hombros sin tener una respuesta para aquello. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la puerta del teatro, la que daba al pasillo y a sus profesoras en medio de una discusión. Belle no las comprendía. Todos estaban acostumbrados a la señorita Mills siendo exigente y cuestionando las elecciones de Emma, a decir verdad, eso era lo que empujaba a Belle a querer ser mejor y evolucionar como artista. Pero su otra profesora nunca lo tomaba bien y luchaba contra ella. Demasiado para estar enamoradas.

—¿Sobre qué crees que están discutiendo?

—A quién le importa— dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Piensas que...seré buena como la reina Venecia? Digo, hacer del sheriff Alex es fácil, no hay tantas líneas. Pero la reina... Ella es una maldita protagonista.

—Lo harás genial.

—¿En serio? Porque siento que lo voy a arruinar— respondió Ruby con la más honesta expresión aterrada. —Aunque obviamente lo arruinaré con estilo, pero igual...

—¡No digas eso!— dijo Belle y la abrazó. —Eres una actriz increíble. Ya verás que tengo razón.

Ruby sonrió en sus brazos mientras sus profesoras regresaban al salón de teatro. Nunca sabría qué haría sin Belle. Ella siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla sentir mejor que normalmente causaba que Ruby tuviera una noche en vela preguntándose cómo hizo para merecer tenerla como su amiga.

* * *

Regina no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos tristes que convencen a cualquiera, pero Emma desvió la mirada, rehusándose a caer en su embrujo. Ella estaba enojada y mantendría su derecho a permanecer así. Regina se metió en sus asuntos y cambió el elenco que Emma había elegido sin siquiera haberlo consultado con ella.

Claro que Emma podría haber hecho lo que quería e ignorar la opinión de Regina, pero eso era la peor parte: Regina tenía razón, Ruby hacía una picante Reina Malvada, Belle tenía más facilidad para interpretar a la buena pero intrépida Alba (que anteriormente se llamaba Alan), y Will era incapaz de llevar una buena química con Belle como lo requería la dinámica entre la alcaldesa y la Salvadora.

Aún así, habiendo aceptado los cambios de Regina, Emma no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Detuvo el coche en frente de la mansión y esperó a que baje Regina, quien frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta cuando la rubia quedó adentro con la máquina prendida.

—¿Qué pasa?— dijo con una voz pequeña que casi le rompe a Emma el corazón. —¿No vienes?

—No puedo estar cerca tuyo ahora mismo. Voy a dar una vuelta— dijo Emma, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Emma.

Ella conocía esa voz triste, pero cansada, que quería decir que no estaba de humor para discutir eso.

—¡No, no me hables así!— levantó la voz saliendo del auto para enfrentarla. —Como si fuera una tontería

—¡Pero es que es una tontería!

La expresión de Emma daba la impresión de que acababa de ser abofeteada.

—¿Es una tontería que no reconozcas mi autoridad en el salón de clases, en frente de los chicos?

—¡Tenemos igual autoridad, Emma!

—Sí, bueno... Parece que no te llegó la noticia.

—Emma...— dijo otra vez Regina, sólo que esta vez era esa voz decepcionada. —Sabes que no te quiero hacer sentir mal. Es que... A veces no puedo controlarlo.

La morena apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Emma, de esa manera que ellas solían apoyarse y buscar consuelo hacía todos esos años cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes universitarias. Le trajo una pequeña sonrisa a Emma y le levantó la vista para encontrarse con la triste y culposa mirada de Regina.

—Lo siento— dijo la mujer sinceramente.

Emma soltó aire, no estando preparada para la disculpa. Normalmente su colega era mucho más terca sobre sus decisiones, en especial cuando se trataba de algo del trabajo.

—Bien... Y no me heriste. Solo...me frustra— admitió Emma—, que me hayas ignorado y hecho todo por tu cuenta. ¡Somos un equipo!

—Sí, tienes razón— murmuró Regina. —Prometo no hacerlo otra vez.

Emma rodó los ojos de buena gana al fin, consiguiendo que Regina sonría en victoria.

—Eso ya lo veremos, loca del control.

La morena jadeó en falso ultraje.

—Yo no soy...

—Ajá.

Regina frunció los labios, pero terminó por suspirar poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban le indicaba a Emma que era solo la típica Regina.

—¿Vas a pasar adentro por un café o no?

Emma la siguió con una sonrisa, la razón de su enfado olvidada al haber caído en los encantos de esa malvada mujer. De verdad ella no podía recordar una sola vez en la que Regina haya admitido que Emma tenía razón. Se apoyó en la mesada mientras la mujer preparaba el café.

—¿Sabes qué?— dijo la morena a la vez que dejaba la cafetera para enfrentar a Emma. —Quizás debería hacer el próximo casting contigo, para que evitar todo esto pase otra vez.

—Como quieras— Emma se encogió de hombros. —Había sido tu idea que lo haga sola esta vez porque "no se necesitan dos personas para una obra de niños", cuando en realidad sólo no tenías ganas de hacerlo.

Regina no dignó aquello con una respuesta, limitándose a rodar los ojos y servir el café.

—¿Dónde está Henry?— preguntó Emma de repente. —Ya debería haber llegado de la escuela.

—Está en la casa de Paige— explicó Regina tomando de su taza. —Jefferson me llamó mientras te esperaba en tu chatarra de auto para decirme que Paige ha invitado a Henry a su casa y preguntaba por mi permiso.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?— preguntó Emma, de ninguna manera poco amable.

—¿Te refieres a cuando estabas molesta conmigo y me ignoraste durante todo el viaje hasta aquí?— la morena arqueó una ceja. —Deducí que si no prestabas atención cuando te conté que Robin seguió insistiendo en salir conmigo, tampoco lo ibas a hacer si te contaba eso.

—¿Robin sigue acosándote?

Emma se puso de pie con una expresión asesina. La mujer rió entre dientes y le señaló que se calme.

—Tranquila. Tal vez sea insistente pero es inofensivo.

—Más le vale— Emma gruñó. —¿No puede entender una maldita indirecta este hombre? Y si tanto necesita una directa, mi puño está feliz de dársela.

—Me imagino, querida— dijo Regina con diversión en su voz.

—¿Qué?— dijo Emma al ver su cara.

—Eres terriblemente adorable cuando estás celosa.

—¿Crees que soy adorable?— Emma dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco con un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de café, como si no conociera a Emma para ese entonces.

—¿En serio vas a enfocarte en eso en lugar de tus celos?

—Tú fuiste la que me llamó adorable. No me culpes por preferir todo lo que sea bueno en una oración— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa petulante que divirtió a Regina enormemente. —Y yo no estoy celosa. Tú estás celosa.

Entonces la morena largó la carcajada. Fingiendo limpiarse lágrimas de risa, Regina se calmó asintiendo a su colega de manera indulgente.

—Claro, querida— dijo, aunque su tono era burlesco. —Muy madura, a decir verdad.

Como respuesta, Emma sacó la lengua.


	3. Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me

Esto está basado en otro episodio de Glee. Y, para quien haya visto el Show de Terror de Rocky, se darán cuenta que me tomé la libertad de convertir a Rocky en una mujer. Por Swan Queen.

* * *

Emma entró dramáticamente a la sala de profesores cerrando la puerta con un "BANG" que hizo que Regina levante una ceja ante las payasadas de su colega mientras ella dejaba dos bolsas sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

—Entonces...— dijo metiendo la mano en una bolsa. —Traje ensalada de col, ¿cómo suena eso?

—Como que al fin me escuchaste y fuiste a un lugar que no fuera Granny's.

—Y no seré capaz de mirar a Granny a la cara después de esta traición— dijo Emma poniendo una mano en su pecho y fingiendo dolor. —Pero nunca te pude convencer de comer su sandwich de queso, por más delicioso que sea. Así que esto es lo que hay.

—Comes como una niña— replicó Regina por enésima vez.

—También traje dos cervezas de raíz. Ya sabes, para relajarte un poco.

—¿Relajarme? ¿Por qué? Aún no tenemos a una Rocky, ninguna de las chicas se atreve— se quejó hundiendo su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. —Tal vez esta obra es demasiado adulta para ellos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estoy segura que lo solucionaremos, como siempre. Además todavía tenemos una semana hasta el primer ensayo.

—Y yo he hecho que "machos alfa" se caguen en sus pantalones de miedo por no hacer lo que yo quise— murmuró contra sus manos, ignorando a los otros profesores en la sala, y levantó la vista para fulminar a Emma con la mirada. —Me estás ablandando.

—¿Y qué tal si yo interpreto a Rocky?— sugirió Emma.

Regina frunció los labios, considerándolo, y encogió un hombros con más estilo del que era posible para Emma.

—Quizás.

La rubia sonrió de lado y le dió un apretón a su brazo, logrando relajar a Regina levemente, y abrió ambas botellas. Las profesoras hicieron chocar las puntas en un brindis antes de dar un trago y empezar a devorar sus almuerzos ajenas de haber atraído las miradas de un colega o dos. Emma tenía la boca llena y Regina intentaba alcanzar una de las comisuras para limpiar un resto de queso con una servilleta cuando la consejera de la escuela, Mary Margaret, llegó.

—Hola, chicas.

Regina bajó su mano instantáneamente, sonrojándose al notar que esa acción podría ser considerado como algo más que amistosa. Emma, en cambio, no parecía percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aún en la dicha post-sandwich que la morena conocía bien. Así que ella carraspeó para obtener su atención, con éxito, apuntó con la cabeza a la mujer frente a ellas.

—Oh, buenos días, Mary Margaret— la saludó Emma, sintiendo un rubor subir por su cuello.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?— ofreció Regina. —Aún nos queda un tiempo hasta que termine el descanso.

—¡Claro!

Emma le lanzó una mirada a su colega que fue ignorada y terminó contando hasta diez por dentro con un respiro. Estaba teniendo un buen momento con Regina y, a pesar de que Mary Margaret era amiga suya, Emma no estaba de humor para una tercera rueda. Con alguien de por medio sus interacciones no eran tan puras y genuinas, ambas terminaban censurándose y eso era lo último que Emma quería.

Mary Margaret empezó a hablar sobre un hombre molesto con el que se había chocado ese día. Él la había llamado ladrona por el anillo que llevaba puesto —Mary Margaret lo encontró en la calle— y ante el grosero hombre, la consejera se puso a la defensiva y lo llamó "príncipe azul" de manera despectiva. Claro que terminó devolviendo el anillo, pero no sin antes darle un pisotón en el pie "accidentalmente". Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Emma estaba verdaderamente entretenida ante el deambular de Mary Margaret, pero no pudo evitar su alivio cuando la campana sonó y tuvo que levantarse para ir a enseñar historia del arte.

—Nos vemos más tarde— le dijo a Regina, quien asintió, y se fue.

—¿Más tarde?— preguntó Mary Margaret a la morena.

—Mhmm, sí. Vamos a tomar un café— afirmó Regina con naturalidad.

La consejera la inspeccionó un segundo antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Tienes que dar alguna clase ahora?

—Sí, Español— dijo ella, levantándose y agarrando su bolso.

—Oh, te acompaño.

Regina no se negó y caminó junto a Mary Margaret por los pasillos de la secundaria. Sentía la mirada de su acompañante sobre ella constantemente y no podía evitar preguntarse qué era tan interesante que la mujer era incapaz de alejar sus ojos de ella. Cuando la miró, Mary Margaret mordió su labio inferior y preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez tú y Emma...?

Frunciendo el ceño, Regina se vio con la boca entreabierta e intentando descifrar a qué se refería.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y Emma. ¿Alguna vez...? Ya sabes.

—No, honestamente, no sé a qué te refieres— contestó Regina, y Mary Margaret suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que eso lo responde— murmuró para sí y levantó la vista hacia la profesora con fingido interés. —¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Robin?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pensé que estaban saliendo o algo así.

—Dios, no— rió Regina secamente. —¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Creo que él mencionó que había pasado algo entre ustedes.

—¡¿Él dijo qué?!

—Supongo que no es cierto.

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó Regina. —Dios, Emma va a matarlo. Y luego yo lo resucitaré para matarlo otra vez.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Emma con esto?

—Ella no lo soporta— dijo como si lo explicara todo. —No puedo creer que él haya hecho eso... ¡Esto me pasa por ablandarme!

—¿Qué?— dijo Mary Margaret, confundida por las emociones que habían pasado por Regina en menos de cinco segundos.

—Nada, no te preocupes— respondió Regina relajándose. —En todo caso, ¿por qué te importa tanto mi vida amorosa?

—Porque tienes una— dijo con humor seco. —Y es algo bueno en lo que ocuparme mientras espero por mi... príncipe azul. Si es que existe, claro. No creo que todo eso sea real, igual; amor a primera vista, primer beso...

La profesora la miró curiosamente y se detuvo en el pasillo.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es aterrador— replicó Regina. —Estoy segura que el amor de tu vida llegará en cualquier momento, sólo debes tener fe.

—Hablando de aterrador...— ella bromeó, consiguiendo un golpe inofensivo en el brazo. —Tú, Regina Mills, hablando sobre fe. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

—Momentos— dijo Regina, demasiado seria para ser real y falsamente concentrada en seguir caminando. —Tengo momentos.

Compartió una sonrisa confidente con Mary Margaret. Ella se podría considerar, sinceramente, su mejor amiga, su confidente, lo cual era de lo más extraño, dado que hacía tres años cuando se conocieron Regina la había detestado mientras que Mary Margaret rápidamente se convirtió en una especie de hermana para Emma. Mientras su amistad con ella había mejorado mucho, Emma se fue distanciando de ella a través de los años.

Mary Margaret la ojeó justo antes de que entre al salón con un saludo en español. Estaba feliz de tener a Regina, en especial desde que ella y Emma se distanciaron, como muchas relaciones lo hacen usualmente. La consejera sospechaba de ellas — Emma y Regina. Llevaban una extraña relación que por un momento la hizo dudar si ellas eran lesbianas. Sin embargo, su amiga ni siquiera había captado la indirecta; eso era suficiente prueba de que todo era estrictamente platónico.

Regina y Emma eran cómplices — por la falta de un mejor término. La amistad no era suficiente para describir la relación que tenían; se complementaban, pero no eran fanáticas del sentimentalismo. Una vez Mary Margaret oyó a Regina hacer un comentario mordaz sobre Killian Jones durante el tiempo que él intentaba conseguir que Emma sea su novia. No del tipo burlón, como Mary Margaret la molestaba con respecto a Robin, sino algo más tenso que ella aún no lograba descifrar.

Mary Margaret se encogió de hombros y regresó a su oficina, sólo para encontrarse con el hombre molesto rondando por su escritorio. La mujer puso una cara molesta y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor de tener al príncipe azul en mi oficina?

—Sabes que tengo un nombre, ¿no?— él remarcó. —Es...

—No me importa, "príncipe" te queda bien— ella no interrumpió. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a gritarme otra vez?

—¡Era justificado! Robaste mi anillo. Y uno muy especial. Era de mi madre y se lo iba a dar a...

Entonces todo cobró sentido, y Mary Margaret no logró reprimir una risa al recordar a la rubia que acompañaba al príncipe azul. La mujer no paraba de quejarse sobre las calles, la gente, la lentitud por tener que caminar... Literalmente todo.

—¿La rezongona con mala actitud? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

—Ella es mi prometida— explicó él con una expresión atrapada.

Mary Margaret mordió sus labios para no reír.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—¿Perdón?

—No soy ingenua. Debes conseguir algo increíble por aceptar esa unión.

—Es una amiga de la infancia... Y, francamente, no es asunto tuyo— dijo el príncipe, cortante. —En todo caso, no vine aquí a discutir eso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A qué has venido?

—Estoy buscando a alguien. Alguien llamado...— se detuvo para agarrar una tarjeta. —¿Mary Margaret Blanchard?

—Esa sería yo— dijo Mary Margaret mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Espera, ¿tú eres el contacto de confianza de mi padre? ¿Su antigua abogada?

Empalideciendo, la mujer se enderezó. Hacía años que no practicaba y no pensaba hacerlo otra vez. Desde que terminó la carrera de Psicología nunca volvió a pensar en Derecho otra vez, y ahora este...encantador hombre llegaba a su vida para recordarselo.

Ella al fin logró algo similar a la felicidad ayudando a los chicos y con las amistades que consiguió desde que se mudó a Storybrooke. Logró cortar lazos con la alta sociedad, con su padre, que había sido tan bueno hasta que intentó forzarla a un matrimonio con el hijo de un conocido igual de poderoso cuyo nombre Mary Margaret no recordaba.

¿Quién se creía que era este príncipe azul para venir y traer su pasado? Había sólo una persona con el derecho de contactarla como abogada y sin dudas no era él.

—¿Y quién es tu padre?

—Albert Spencer. Dijo que le debes un favor.

La única persona con el derecho a contactarla como abogada, maravilloso. Spencer era el que la ayudó a huir y comenzar una nueva vida. A cambio, Mary Margaret le debía un favor, un favor del que esperaba ser capaz de huir.

—Ya no soy abogada.

—No creo que le importe.

Mary Margaret mordió sus mejillas y tragó una protesta, sabiendo que era mejor hacer lo que quisieran.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Quiere que realices el prenupcial.

—¿En serio? ¿Todo esto es por la boda?— dijo Mary Margaret soltando un respiro. Podría ser mucho peor. —Está bien, como quieran. Hagámoslo lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué el apuro?

—Porque quiero que la "realeza" me deje a mí y a mi vida sola.

—Suena triste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quiero ser como tú y proteger un anillo para una prometida que no me importa?

—¿Las joyas no son lo tuyo?— preguntó él mostrando el anillo.

—Bueno, solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, Mary Margaret tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en su dedo anular. Observó su mano y un sentimiento de anhelo le llegó. ¿Por qué sentía que así era como debía ser, que ese anillo pertenecía allí? Bloqueó esos pensamientos cursis y levantó la mirada al hombre, quien llevaba la misma expresión que ella. La consejera se quitó el anillo rápidamente y prácticamente se lo aventó.

—Tienes razón. No es lo mío para nada.

Él carraspeó y volvió a guardar el anillo en su bolsillo.

—Tenemos que organizar una fecha para el contrato.

—¡Cierto! Será mejor terminar con esto lo antes posible— dijo Mary Margaret, finalmente despertando del trance.

—Claro, aún te espera tu rincón solitario— remarcó el príncipe y ella rodó los ojos.

—Y tú tienes una prometida sin anillo, príncipe— replicó ella, mordacidad desbordando en su voz.

—David— la corrigió él. —Mi nombre es David.

* * *

Emma mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente mientras atravesaba la puerta. Allí estaba Regina, sentada detrás de su escritorio con la mirada fija en unos papeles. Ella sabía que no tenía por qué estar ansiosa, pero aún así su cabeza no dejaba de dudar. ¿Y sí decía que no? ¿Y si pensaba que era inapropiado y de mal gusto?

Sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que pensar solo empeoraría el asunto, y se puso frente a Regina. Cuando la mujer notó su presencia, sonrió, y las dudas se alejaron de Emma.

—¡Emma!

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta más tarde.

—En realidad— se balanceó en sus pies—, necesito un favor.

Regina hizo un sonido de curiosidad y se enderezó con un movimiento de cejas un tanto sugestivo, apoyando su codo en el escritorio y su mentón en la palma de su mano. —Dime.

—Pues... Estaba ensayando para la obra y siempre paro en "Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me".

—¿Por qué?— Regina frunció el ceño.

—Es que es muy caliente y no puedo hacerlo sola y... Necesito que seas Janet, solo para practicar.

—No, ni en sueños— se negó firmemente. —Yo no soy una Janet.

—No sé que significa eso. Es solo una canción.

—Una Janet: inocente, mojigata...

—Sé que eres lo más lejos a una Janet— soltó una risa sugerente—, créeme, lo sé. Pero es solo un papel y es solo una vez. ¡Por favor!

—¿Aquí? ¿No crees que es un poco...arriesgado?

—Te encanta lo arriesgado— replicó Emma. —Además, nada va a pasar. La escuela está vacía.

Y claro, Regina no podía negarse cuando Emma tenía ese puchero y sus ojos reflejaban tanta esperanza.

—De acuerdo— suspiró.

—¡Sí!— Emma siseó y se sentó en el borde del escritorio mientras Regina se separaba unos cuantos pasos atrás, estableciendo una distancia entre ellas.

—Entonces empezamos así.

—Bien, bien— Emma frotó sus manos ansiosamente. —Solo imaginemos que estamos solas y...

Ruby y Belle asomaron la cabeza con la ventana del salón, observando curiosamente a sus profesoras. Se había quedado después de clases para aprovechar que tenían la escuela para ellas solas, cuando escucharon a las mujeres. Emma reprodujo la música y Regina se aclaró la garganta.

— _I was feeling done in, couldn't win_ — se acercó a Emma. — _I've only ever kissed before_.

Belle desorbitó los ojos y miró a su amiga. —O sea que ella...

— _Uhu_ — asintió Ruby.

— _I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting_ — una mano se posó en el pecho de Emma, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. — _It only leads to trouble and, seat wetting_.

Emma aspiró aire abruptamente y tragó saliva mientras la música se aceleró, y Regina empezó a desbotonar su blusa.

— _Now all I want to know, is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more_.

Las chicas, aún espiando a sus profesoras, sonrieron traviesamente. — _More, more, more_.

— _I'll put up no resistance_ — Regina tomó las caderas de Emma y pegándola a su cuerpo, y la rubia jadeó en su oído. — _I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_.

La morena se dió la vuelta, agarrando las manos de su compañera para que la envuelvan. Y escaló desde ahí. Las chicas observaron a Regina hacer un baile caliente alrededor de la rubia. Toda la sangre de Emma parecía haber subido a su rostro, y ella miraba a Regina entre arrepintiéndose por haberle pedido su ayuda y disfrutándolo demasiado.

La música se volvió lenta, y Belle sonrió a Ruby chocando sus hombros juguetonamente. Regina estaba ahora desbotonando la camisa de la rubia y las chicas volvieron a meterse fuera de la vista mientras las profesoras seguían con su... actuación.

— _I'll oil you up and rub you down_.

La camisa cayó al suelo, dejando a Emma en un sujetador, y Belle y Ruby volvieron a subir y espiar. — _Down, down, down_.

Regina empujó a la mujer a un silla, inclinándose sobre ella hasta estar sobre su regazo. El estribillo empezó y la morena movía la silla con ambos sentados, disfrutando la sensación de los brazos de Emma aferrándose a ella. Era solo para sujetarla cuando hizo la silla girar, pero aún así, se sentía segura.

Las chicas huyeron de allí riendo, dejando a las mujeres con su baile. Un aire juguetón estaba establecido entre ellas mientras corrían por los pasillos de la escuela. Ruby hasta le dió una vuelta a Belle y empezó a cantar.

— _Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me. I wanna be dirty_.

Belle reprimió una risa y continuó—: _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night_.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Ruby la estaba abrazando y sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Demasiado distraídas para concentrarse en ello, ellas ignoraban que el salón las cosas se habían calmado. La música se terminó, la tensión se desvaneció, Regina se sentó en el regazo de Emma mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea— Regina dijo después de un momento.

—Sí...— Emma suspiró en un lamento. —Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

La única respuesta de Regina fue reír y besar su mejilla.

Salieron del salón, Emma ya completamente vestida, y caminaron en un silencio cómodo por los pasillos de la escuela. Lo que no se esperaban era ver a Ruby y Belle besándose contra los casilleros.


	4. Yo te diré

La canción mencionada aquí es "Yo te diré" de Miranda. Este es el último capítulo y, sí, admito que ha quedado algo corto, pero es lo que hay. Por cierto, el baile de Emma y Regina es el del video de Yo te diré.

* * *

—He llegado a la conclusión de que tienes un novio secreto.

Emma levantó la mirada, su ceño fruncido mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que Elsa acabó de decir. Entonces, rió.

—Estás viendo muchas películas— ella respondió, completamente consciente de que Elsa no sería atrapada muerta en un cine.

—Cómo se te ocurre— Elsa dijo de inmediato con una mueca. —¡Yo sé que tengo razón! Mira a todas las pruebas: siempre tienes reuniones que no puedes explicar de qué son, no sé nada de tu vida privada excepto que tienes muchas citas para alguien que todavía sigue soltera, y, por último, siempre estás haciendo ojitos de enamorada a tu teléfono.

—Yo no hago ojitos— negó Emma. —Y ¿no es ese el punto de salir? ¿Conseguir pareja?

—Por eso no entiendo por qué sigues saliendo. Ya tienes pareja.

Emma suspiró, preguntándose por qué su amiga tenía que ser tan chusma. Sacudió la cabeza para sí y regresó a corregir los últimos exámenes de la pila. Esta era la parte que detestaba de su trabajo: evaluar. Era necesario, sí. Pero también pesado cuando tenía más de un curso.

—Por cierto, ¿has oído que Locksley y Mills están saliendo? Él ha estado hablando de una cita en la sala de profesores.

Eso la hizo pararse en seco, ojos como platos y mandíbula apretada con fuerza. —¡¿Qué?!

—¿No te lo dijo Regina? Pensé que eran "maps".

—¿Maps?

—Mejores amigas por siempre —Elsa explicó, pero Emma estaba muy ocupada parpadeando al vacío.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que matar a alguien— dijo ella, y empezó a alejarse de su amiga.

* * *

Emma Swan había tenido muchas experiencias desagradables en su vida. Había sido traicionada por su primer novio con su mejor amiga; acosada por un compañero de trabajo, quién lo llamó "cortejar";pero yo que se llevaba el premio a lo desagradable era sin duda alguna haber descubierto por alguien "de afuera" que un desgraciado estaba inventado rumores sobre su esposa.

Iba a matarlo. Si por algo ella era reconocida era por su temperamento. Apenas sus ojos divisen al hombre, Emma lo mataría a golpes. Pero antes, debía hablar con Regina. Entró al teatro, encontrándola parada sobre el escenario. Regina tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía una carpeta, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximándose levantó la vista y sonrió a Emma.

—¡Emma!— dijo, y la sonrisa despareció cuando notó su expresión. —¿Está todo bien?

—No, no realmente— Emma respondió cortante. —¿Sabías que el aromatizante de bosque está esparciendo rumores sobre ustedes dos?

Regina presionó sus labios y desvió la mirada.

—¡¿Y no me lo dijiste?!— Emma jadeó. —¿Por qué?

Regina arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué crees, genia? Porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

—Voy a matarlo —Emma dijo con tranquilidad.

—Emma...— la voz de la morena era una advertencia.

—¿Qué?— ella espetó. —Él va y esparce mentiras, diciendo que tiene una conexión contigo, que es almas gemelas con _mi esposa_ y ¿yo no puedo darle ni un golpecito?

—Él no dijo que somos almas gemelas —Regina le dió una mirada de reproche.

—Regina.

—Emma.

Emma reforzó su mirada, pero la mujer no tuvo reparos en mantener el contacto visual. Entonces, ella sonrió. Emma bufó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Dios, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan exasperante?!

La música retumbó por el salón de teatro, y ella frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos. Regina sonrió traviesamente mientras empezaba a chasquear sus dedos, danzando en el lugar, enfrentada a Emma. Emma la miró confundida. ¿Quería bailar ahora? ¿En medio de una discusión? Entonces notó el brillo en los ojos de Regina, desafiándola.

Emma casi rió. Si eso era lo que quería, ¿quién era Emma para negárselo? Además, ella iba a ganar, así que la mala fortuna la iba a tener Regina. Contraria a Regina, en su equipo invisible, Emma chasqueó los dedos también.

— _Bésame_ — empezó a cantar. — _Tan extraño es. Tienes el sabor, de lo equivocado._

La sonrisa de la morena creció y danzó más cerca de Emma. Ella lo tomó como una señal para que siga.

— _Debe ser, que desde hace un mes, todo entre los dos, se nos ha mezclado._

— _Y ahora es como si recién te conociera_ — se unió Regina. — _Eres fresca y en el viento, te haces brisa cuando llegas_.

Emma tomó aire y la mano de Regina, empezando a cantar a coro con ella: — _Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas, nena, estemos dónde nadie esté_ — se movieron juntas hasta el borde del escenario y se sentaron, cantando para la otra. — _Hagámos de nuestro amor, el secreto más profundo, aunque lo cante todo el mundo. Y qué!_

Dramáticamente, ambas miraron para el otro lado. Emma se puso de pie, y Regina bajó del escenario, chasqueando sus dedos otra vez y moviendo al lado contrario de la otra sin romper el contacto visual.

— _Como ves, lo que nos pasó, aunque haga que no, me está preocupando_ — Emma cantó con pasión, una mano en el pecho. Regina sonrió con ternura. — _Y a la vez, verte sonreir, tu sonrisa en mil, siempre te distingue._

— _El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto_ — Regina cantó. — _La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto._

Emma corrió hasta agacharse al borde del escenario y Regina se acercó con un paso a ella para poner sus manos sobre las de la rubia a la vez que el estribillo empezó:

— _Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas, nena. Estemos dónde nadie esté. Hagámos de nuestro amor, el secreto más profundo, aunque lo cante todo el mundo. Y qué!—_ Cantaron a unisono.

Regina tomó las mejillas de Emma en sus manos y ella juntó sus frentes antes de empujarse lejos de la morena.

— _Nunca lo podrán saber. Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quién._

Emma agarró su mano y la ayudó a subir al escenario. Regina no dudó en rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Bien, tal vez se olvidó un poco de lo que pretendía hacer pero cómo no olvidarse cuando tenía a tal belleza frente a ella sonriéndole tan radiante.

— _Es solo cuestión de ver. Y hablando como si nada, que nos escapemos te propondré._

Regina empezó a alejarse otra vez, y ella dejó que su mano caiga sobre su brazo hasta que las puntas de su dedos se separaron. La morena se dió la vuelta, dando la espalda a Emma, antes de girar abruptamente y correr a los brazos de la mujer.

— _Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas, dónde nadie esté.Hagamos de nuestro amor, el secreto más profundo, aunque lo cante todo el mundo. Y qué!_

Emma le dió un giro a Regina antes de pegarla a ella otra vez.

— _Nunca lo podrán saber. Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quié solo cuestión de ver. Y hablando como si nada, que nos escapemos te propondré._

La música terminó y Emma dejó abrazar la cintura de su compañera mientras ella rió libremente. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre estar satisfecha por distraerla del punto que intentaba hacer, cuando aplausos sonaron como un estruendo por el salón. Los ojos de Regina se desorbitaron a la vez que los de Emma y se giraron para ver a sus alumnos observándolas.

Emma se encogió de hombros. —En algún momento tenían que descubrirlo, ¿o no?

Regina rodó los ojos, pero asintió, dando un paso atrás. —Dos años es mucho tiempo.

—Pero fue divertido— Emma sonrió.

Su mujer rió entre dientes, sólo para detenerse cuando divisó a alguien en el público que no era uno de sus alumnos. Emma siguió su punto de vista, poniéndose roja cuando se dió cuenta quién era. Apretó sus puños.

—Emma...— Regina le advirtió por lo bajo. —No te atrevas.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir que te acuestas con mi esposa, bastardo!— Emma gritó y bajó del escenario de un salto.

Regina desorbitó los ojos, sólo para rodarlos con un suspiro y cubrirse la cara con las manos a la vez que su esposa corría tras Robin.

—¿Dijo esposa?— se escuchó un cuchicheo entre los chicos.

—Dios querido— Regina murmuró. —¡Cariño, deja eso antes que te lastimes! _No necesito que defiendas mi honor._

Emma, siendo Emma, no la escuchó.


End file.
